Heart of possibility
by Sakura Delight
Summary: Inilah kisah tentang sepasang pemuda yang ingin mengubah dunia dengan ideologinya.Dan diam-diam mereka saling menyimpan perasaan suka.Ah...aku tahu,aku tidak bisa membuat summary yang bagus... WARNING: YAOI INSIDE!DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ! Gomen, jika banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana.
1. Chapter 1

Heart Of Possibility

Namaku adalah Hibiki Kuze,aku adalah budak dari pemuda yang lebih muda 1 tahun dariku,Yamato adalah cowok tsundere yang egois lalu dia…ehm…biar kuulangi,namaku adalah Hibiki Kuze,aku adalah bawahan dari Yamato Hotsuin,pemimpin dari organisasi terkemuka di aku menjadi bawahannya,Io dan Daichi mati-matian masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah mereka…Ya…wajar sih mereka kan sahabatku…Kita telah bersama-sama cukup harus berpisah…

Flash Back…

_"Hibiki,tanpa basa basi lagi,aku,Yamato Hotsuin ingin kau bergabung dengan JP' membutuhkan kekuatanmu."_

_"Kekuatanku?"_

_"Ya,apa kamu tidak sadar,kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar?"Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kearahku._

_"Jangan mempengaruhinya!"Teriak Daichi sambil berlari kearah Yamato tapi berhasil dihentikan oleh 2 orang anggota JP's._

_"Kau, hanya akan menjadi penghambat Hibiki."_

_"Daichi…"_

_"Hibiki…kumohon…"Aku menatap wajah temanku yang memelas,matanya berkaca-kaca menatapku."Apa kau sungguh setuju dengan ideologinya?"_

_"Manusia tak layak diselamatkan,sikapnya benar-benar sudah ada orang yang dapat mengatur mereka semua."Potong Yamato._

_"…"Aku bingung…_

_"Hibiki,tentukan pilihanmu sekarang."_

_"Hibiki!"_

_"…Aku…"Aku menoleh kearah Daichi sambil tersenyum."Maaf ya Daichi…"_

_"HIBIKIII!"kemudian aku dibawa pergi ke suatu ruangan oleh Yamato._

_"Kau bijak sekali memilihku,masa depanmu dan dunia ini akan akan menciptakan dunia dimana yang kuatlah yang berkuasa."_

_"Oh…begitu."Aku menatap Yamato,"Baiklah…"_

_"Ya,terima kasih Hibiki..."_

End of Flash Back…

Sejak kejadian itu,Io dan Daichi menganggap Yamato merupakan keputusanku sejak saat itu,aku disiksa oleh ketua sialan itu!Ia membebaniku dengan mengerjakan begitu banyak laporan!Dan hari ini aku harus menyerahkannya ke merapikan tumpukan kertas di mejaku lalu berjalan ke kantor ketua sialan itu.

"Yo, laporan yang kau minta."Yamato hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengerjakan laporannya.

"Kau sibuk sekali seperti biasanya ya."Aku duduk di hadapannya sambil menyilangkan kakiku.

"Dan kau nganggur seperti biasanya kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menggangguku?"

"Well,hobiku memang aku tidak ada kerjaan hari ini…mungkin…"

"Hibiki,apa kau tidak ingat aku sudah memberimu tugas ke Nagoya kemarin?"Yamato memicingkan matanya kearahku.

"AH!...Masa?"beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan kaki Yamato mendarat di kepalaku,butuh waktu sekitar 5 detik untuk menyadari bahwa itu sakit sekali.

"AAAAH!S-sakittt!" Yamato hanya tersenyum licik.

"Jadi,apa kau sudah ingat?"

"I-iya aku ingat!"sebenarnya tidak,tapi aku tidak mau ditendangnya lagi…

"Baguslah,kalau gitu silahkan bersiap-siap."

"Yes sir…"lalu aku meninggalkan …tugas Nagoya…apa ya…aku tidak hanya mengawasi Nagoya faction …dasar kenapa sih pakai acara mengintai segala?malasnya…paling-paling mereka cuma makan cawanmushinya Jungo.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore,aku masih bersiap-siap dalam bersebrangan dengan kantor Yamato,jadi dia sering sekali masuk sembarangan ke kamarku,sungguh yang mesum disini adalah dia bukan menatap wajahku di cermin kotak dan terdiam sejenak…aku ini…sebenarnya lumayan ganteng ya!tapi kenapa sampai saat ini aku belum punya pacar?menyedihkan hidupku…Apa mungkin karena sifatku yang menyukai benda imut?Hah…

"Kuze!kau mau membuatku menunggu berapa lama lagi?!"bentak bocah kurang ajar yang seenaknya mendobrak pintuku.

"Hei!ketuk pintunya dulu Keita!"

"Pffft,diamlah,ayo cepat berangkat!"

~Setibanya di Nagoya~

"Yo,Kuze,aku akan pergi kearah sana kau kesana."Kata hanya mengangguk lalu bergerak mengendap-endap lalu sembunyi di balik salah satu drum merasa seperti dalam dunia game atau karakter utamanya sedang dalam misi berbahaya dan biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini yang dilakukan karakter itu adalah…berdoa!

"Salam Maria…penuh rahmat…"

"Sedang apa kau disini,shining one?"Aku membalikkan badanku dan menemukan sosok alien,maksudku septentrione itu,Alcor.

"Holy sh-"aku berusaha menahan ucapanku yang sungguh,dia ini bagaikan setan bisa nongol seenak hatinya sendiri!dia ini tidak baik buat kesehatan jantungku!

"Holy?Ah…maafkan aku,aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu shining one."

"I-iya…sedang apa kau disini?"

"Mengawasimu shining one,kau sendiri sedang apa?mengawasi Nagoya faction?"

"Yup,mau apa lagi aku kesini?"

"Ooh…sungguh disayangkan kau berpihak pada Hotsuin,shining one…"

"Kenapa?"

"Suatu saat kau akan mengetahui jawabannya…"kemudian ia setelah ia menghilang,aku mendengar teriakan segera bergegas ke lokasinya.

"Aku tidak mau itu bodoh!"teriak Keita pada Jungo.

"Tapi ini membuatnya sepenuh hati."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!AKU GA PEDULI SEPENUH HATI ATAU APALAH!"Ah…ini lumayan aku tidak terlibat dalam pertikaian aku pergi meninggalkan kedua orang bodoh -tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang kuat menarikku ke lorong yang berusaha meronta tapi tidak bisa,mau mengambil hpku saja tak sanggup.

"S-siapa kamu?Lepaskan!"

"Hmm…aku tidak menyangka kau akan ada disini,Hibiki."Suara ini…

"Ronaldo?!"

"Iya."Ia melepaskan cengkramannya perlahan dan menatapku lurus."Kau tahu Hibiki,hingga saat ini aku masih kecewa tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan menjadi musuhku."

"…"Aku hanya terdiam."Maaf Ronaldo,tapi ini keputusanku."

"Jadi kau setuju dengan ideologi Yamato?!"

"…Haha…kau pasti bercanda…"Ia terlihat hendak mengucapkan sepatah kalimat namun kupotong,"Aku setuju …"

"Nggh…sungguh disayangkan Hibiki…karena kita bertemu disini sekarang berarti kita harus bertarung!"

"Ng?Hmm…melawanmu tidak termasuk dalam misiku sih…Tapi baiklah."Aku mengeluarkan ponsel biruku dan memanggil ia memanggil Abaddon.

"Serang dia!"Teriak sayang sekali,ia tidak menyadari bahwa Metatronku ini dapat memantulkan serangannya.

"A-apa?!"Dia ternganga tak percaya,serangannya tidak berhasil menggores Metatron.

"Sekarang giliranku…"Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan,"Metatron,Megidolaon!"Lalu lenyaplah monster tersungkur di tanah meratapi kekalahannya.

"…Hei,kau tahu…kalau kau mau kau bisa bergabung dengan kami."

"Tidak akan."Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri,"Tapi Hibiki…aku tidak keberatan membantumu…"lalu ia menghilang.

"Ronaldo…"

"Hei,Kuze!ayo pulang,misi sudah faction tetap seperti biasanya,tidak ada perubahan…ng?ada apa dengan Ronaldo?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."Hari ini ada 2 orang yang menegurku karena memilih jalan yang kupilih ini salah?Aaah masa bodoh…aku tetap ingin mempercayai Yamato,ia pasti bisa membawa perubahan!

~Di Diet building…~

Aku dan Keita telah tiba di gedung JP' keluar dari terminal disambut oleh Yamato yang telah dari tadi menunggu disamping maju dan memberikan laporannya terhadap keadaan Nagoya aku masih sikapku agak aneh,Yamato mendekatiku lalu bertanya dengan suara dinginnya itu,

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dari misimu tadi?"

"…Ng?Oh ya…um…"

"Aku yakin kau tidak bermain-main kan disana?"

"Tentu tidak!Aku tadi bertemu Ronaldo."Ah,gawat…aku keceplosan…seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan tentang pertemuanku…

"Kuriki Ronaldo?Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Umm…t-tidak,kami hanya berbincang sebentar lalu ia pergi."

"Oh begitu?"Yamato memicingkan matanya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku."Aku tahu kau berbohong tak masalah,kau dapat menceritakannya lain sudah jam 11 malam,silahkan istirahat."katanya.

"…"


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of Possibility

Ngg…aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan dan aku melihat…aku tidak melihat apa-apa?!Apa aku telah buta sekarang?Tapi bagaimana caranya?Oh…mungkin ini karena kepalaku teralu sering ditendang oleh Yamato jadi inilah hasilnya…aku buta…Oh Tuhan…apa salahku hingga aku buta?memang kuakui,aku suka menggarai Yamato saat ia kerja tapi apa hukumannya adalah kebutaan?

Aku meraba-raba sekitarku,sepertinya aku di sebuah aku berjalan perlahan-lahan sambal meraba tembok ruangan …ini aneh,aku sudah meraba terus dan aku tidak menemukan gagang pintu itu!yang kuraba sekarang ini sosok manusia dengan rambut yang cukup kurasa ia berseragam dengan dasi yang panjang…

"Hentikan tindakan bodohmu itu,Hibiki."

"Hwaaa!Y-Yamato?!"

"Iya,ini aku."Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya lalu duduk termenung.

"Kita dimana?Um…lalu kenapa pandanganku gelap?Apa aku sudah buta?"

"Kita di ruang arsip,kau tidak ini memang gelap."Ah…aku dapat bernafas lega tidak buta!

"Hiburlah aku Hibiki,kita terjebak di ruangan ini dan kita memiliki waktu sekitar 3 jam sebelum kita kehabisan oksigen."

"Oh ya?Bagaimana bisa kita terjebak disini?"Yamato hanya mendesah.

"Kau tidak ingat?Ini akibat seseorang yang begitu autis,mengejar penyusup dengan menaiki seiryuu hingga akhirnya kau masuk ke ruangan ini dan dikunci oleh penyusup itu dari luar."

"Ooh…"Kurasa aku memang autis…"Tapi kenapa kau juga bisa ada disini?apa kau juga autis?"

"Pfft…apa kau bodoh?Aku ikut terkunci saat aku hendak menghentikanmu masuk ke ruangan konyol ini."

"Ups…"

"Sigh…sekarang kau baru merasa bersalah?Dasar idiot…"Hmm?Tidak seperti biasanya Yamato menyebutku idiot...

"Yah…karena kita telah terjebak disini ayo bernyanyi!"

"Hah?untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah…ehm…"Aku menarik nafas lalu mulai bernyanyi,"_gak,gak,gak kuat,gak,gak,gak kuat,aku ga kuat sama playboy,playboy~"_

"Wtf dengan lagu itu."Potong Yamato.

"Aku juga tidak kuat dengan cowok sepertimu,dear~"tak lama setelah komentarku itu,aku merasakan pukulan keras mendarat di berguling-guling merintih ,aku tahu itu alay…

"Kau iblis…"

"Terima kasih."

"Kau akan merasakan pembalasanku!"Saat aku memegang tangannya,hendak menjitak kepalanya,Aku merasakan tubuh Yamato bergetar karena ia takut kujitak?ah tidak mungkin…lalu…kenapa dia…Oh…aku tahu…

"Yamato,apa kau menderita Auchlophobia?"

"…"Bingo…Sebenarnya di saat-saat seperti ini aku ingin meneriakkan,"wow!kau yakut gelap yamato?!di luar dugaan ketua sok dewasa ini ternyata punya kelemahan fatal!"Tapi aku pasti tidak bisa melihat matahari esok jika aku mengucapkan kalimat maut itu…

"Yamato?jadi itu benar?kau tidak perlu orang pasti punya kelemahan."

" …seorang Hotsuin,memiliki kelemahan seperti ini…sungguh memalukan…"Aku menggenggam pelan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yamato."

"…"Ia ia tersentuh dengan penghiburanku?"Kalau kau menceritakan ini pada orang lain terutama Sako,akan kupenggal kepalamu."Ah…dugaanku memang iblis…

"Hiii…yes sir."

"Hmm…kita sudah lumayan lama ya berada di ruangan ini…"gumam Yamato.

"Sabarlah,Mako-chi pasti akan datang!jadi sementara itu ayo kita nyanyi!"

"Aku bingung…apa otakmu baik-baik saja?di situasi seperti ini kau dapat santai dan bernyanyi seperti orang kerasukan."

"Oh ayolah,akui saja suaraku ini menggema di hatimu."

"Tidak,suaramu menggema di kepalaku dan dapat membuatku gila."

"Sialan kau…padahal suaraku ini dapat menggetarkan hatimu kan?"

"Kau pasti bercanda,suaramu itu menggetarkan gendang telingaku dan aku rasa aku akan tuli jika mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi."Aku cemberut mendengar komentarnya ini.

"Huhh…kejamnya…bagaimana kalau kau yang nyanyi saja?"

"Untuk apa?aku tidak suka bernyanyi."jawabnya ketus.

"Hoo…jadi suaramu sumbang?"

"Hibiki,aku hanya bilang aku tidak suka berarti suaraku sumbang."Aku hanya tertawa ia mendengus kesal.

"Iya-iya…"Lalu kami mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat."Yamato,apakah itu penyelamat kita?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Chief,Kuze,apa kalian baik-baik saja?"Seru suara penyelamat kami dari pintu luar.

"Mako-chi!oh penyelamatku…bukakanlah pintu ini!"

"T-tunggu sebentar!"Ia mendobrak pintu itu dengan beberapa anggota JP's lainnya lalu kami melihat cahaya terang menusuk mata berterima kasih pada Makoto lalu berlari tanpa arah.

"Fuh…terima kasih,Sako."Ucap Yamato.

"Sma-sama Chief mengapa anda bisa terperangkap bersama Kuze?"

"…"

"…"Mereka terdiam."Baiklah,ehm…saya telah menyelesaikan laporan dan telah saya letakkan di meja anda."

"Baiklah."

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan membaringkan mengingat-ingat kejadian yang kualami …seandainya aku dapat menceritakannya ini pada seseorang…pasti …sosok Yamato yang ketakutan tadi itu lumayan manis…Eh…m-manis?apa yang kubilang?Aaah otakku mungkin aku menganggapnya manis!A-aku masih normal…kan?Daichi pernah sih menyebutku tidak normal karena aku tidak menyukai aku ini tidak normal ya?Karena menurutku Yamato itu ganteng…ASTAGAAA…!A-Aku…

"Hibiki?"suara seseorang yang dari tadi kupikirkan terus membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Y-yamato?ada apa?"Aku tergagap lalu segera duduk di tempat tidurku menatap pemuda berambut putih itu memasuki kamarku.

"Tidak ada hanya ingin menemuimu."Degh…entah kenapa aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Hibiki?kenapa kau melihatiku terus?"Gawat…

"Umm"ayo pikir…pikir Hibiki!"Aku m-mengagumi pemandangan!"Otak bodoh…

"Oh…?"Yamato hanya menaikkan alisnya,dan terdiam.

"Ehm…lalu kenapa kau mau menemuiku?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas hiburanmu tadi."Jawabnya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"A-apa?"wow…apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Aku bilang…"ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku**,"Terima kasih Hibiki Kuze…"**

"A-a…"Aku yakin wajahku pasti merah sekali bisikan suaranya di telingaku dan nafasnya menggelitik telingaku benar-benar dapat membuatku meleleh.

"Hmm…?ada apa?"tanyanya lagi.

"T-ti-tidak ada apa-apa!Hahahahahahaha…."ujarku lalu menggeser posisiku agar lebih jauh darinya."Jadi apa urusanmu sudah selesai?Kau sepertinya punya banyak waktu luang untuk ke kamarku Yamato."

"Well…"Yamato bangkit berdiri lalu tersenyum ke arahku."Apa salah bila atasan hendak menemui wakilnya?Terutama di kamarnya…berdua?"

"Uuuuh…umm…"aku menjadi salah tingkah akibat ucapannya itu."S-salah!Aaah sudahlah keluar kau dasar mesum!"Aku mendorong tubuh Yamato keluat dari …dia ini tidak baik untuk jantungku…aku rasa…

Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya…

Author's note:

Etto...maaf ya kalau cerita ini kesannya terburu-buru ,baru pertama kali nulis fanfic yaoi. m(_ _)m sekali lagi hontou ni gomenasai minna-san~


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Possibility

Pagi ini aku pergi keluar untuk membeli aku bisa saja menyuruh anggota JP's lainnya untuk ,aku tidak mau terjebak di gedung it uterus,aku juga butuh udara segar atau aku dapat …pemandangan kota Tokyo yang sudah lama kurindukan…sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak keluar?Ini gara-gara Yamato sialan yang selalu mengomeliku "Untuk apa keluar?kau pasti hanya ingin kerjakan tugasmu atau kau kupenggal."Sungguh,dia ini senang sekali mengancamku dengan mengatakan "aku akan memenggalmu" memangnya dia mau memenggalku?kalau aku mati dia sendiri kan yang susah?Dasar…

Hah…tapi mumpung aku sudah di luar,saatnya aku bersenang-senang tanpa peduli dengan Yamato dan pekerjaannya!Yosh,aku akan bergembira di tempat lama aku tidak bermain disini aku bermain dengan Daichi…sigh…kenapa jadi suram begini?Lupakan Hibiki,jangan mikir yang sedih-sedih terus!

"Oh,shining one?"

"Alcor?kenapa kau disini?"Alcor lagi,Alcor lagi…untunglah aku tidak terkejut kali ini,mungkin karena sudah mulai terbiasa ya…

"Aku mengawasimu,Shining kau boleh keluar seenaknya sendiri…"Alcor memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

"Well,aku bosan jadi aku pikir aku juga butuh hiburan,kau tahu?"

"Hiburan?Ah…jadi apakah kau sedang stress shining one?"

"Bisa jadi."Jawabku sambil memasukkan koin."Kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain saja?"

"Aku?tapi aku-"

"Sudahlah,ayo!"aku memotong perkataannya lalu menarik lengannya untuk ikut bermain denganku.

"Shining one…ini permainan apa?kenapa ada tikus-tikus keluar dari lubang itu?"

"Ini namanya harus memukul tikus yang keluar itu."

"Oh?menarik sekali…"kemudian Alcor mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan hancurlah mesin …MY…GOD…Dia ini benar-benar alien!

"Alcor,aku menyuruhmu memukulnya,tapi tidakkkk…kau menghancurkan mesinnya!"

"Aku pikir dengan menghancurkan mesinnya tikus itu tidak dapat keluar lagi."Dia benar sih…ah…entah dia ini pintar atau bodoh…

"Ugh…sudahlah,..kepalaku pusing…ayo kita ke tempat lainnya saja deh…"lalu kami segera kabur sebelum petugas itu datang…

~Di Kantor Yamato Hotsuin~

"Hm…kemana anak itu?dia seharusnya sudah ada disini untuk menyerahkan tugasnya…"Ketua JP's itu mondar-mandir di kantornya dengan tidak sadar bahwa bawahannya itu menghilang bagaikan setan untuk bersenang-senang ria tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Mungkin dia masih dikamarnya?"Pikir Yamato,lalu ia melangkah keluar dari kantornya menuju kamar mengetuk pelan pintunya,tapi tidak ada jawaban,lalu langsung saja ia mendobrak pintu kamar itu seenak hatinya dan ia tidak mendapati sosok Hibiki.

"Sialan…kemana anak itu…"Yamato menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal lalu ia pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari wakilnya…

~Kembali ke tempat Hibiki dan Alcor~

Aku dan Alcor berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah aku kita juga harus melawan demons yang berkeliaran akibat miasma dari telepon genggam yang dibiarkan begitu Alcor sungguh mengagumkan,ini mengingatkanku untuk tidak main-main dengan lama berkeliling,aku menemukan sebuah toko musik yang sepertinya tidak ada orangnya penasaranku menarikku untuk menjelajahi toko itu,maka aku masuk ke toko itu bagaikan pencuri professional.

"Um…shining one,mengapa kita masuk ke toko ini seenaknya?"

"Tidak hanya penasaran."Lalu Alcor terdiam sejenak.

"Shining one,kau seperti pencuri."

"Aku tahu…diamlah."Dan kami pun akhirnya menjelajah hingga ke bagian terdalam kami menemukan sebuah piano yang megah,tak ada cacat sedikit -jariku mulai memegang piano itu,aku dapat merasakan keindahannya di setiap jemariku…Aku…aku ingin…

"AKU INGIN MEMBAWA PULANG PIANO INI!"

"Itu namanya mencuri shining one."

"T-tapi…ah…sudahlah…Yamato juga tidak akan menyetujuiku membawa benda ini pasti langsung melenyapkannya tanpa pikir panjang."desahku.

"Lalu kenapa tidak memainkannya sekarang saja?"

"Oh,ide bagus~"lalu aku duduk dan mulai menyentuh tuts piano Alcor bernyanyi mengikuti irama sehingga menghasilkan harmoni yang piano dengan nyanyian Alcor menggema hingga ke penjuru toko.

_I stand between the sky and the earth,drawfted by their vastness  
When I awoke,I had been praying alone in the morning to come again today.  
For who's sake I didn't know but then…yes,I met you…_

"Ah lirik itu…"Batinku…itu adalah lagu kesukaanku yang selalu kudengarkan saat ia bisa tahu liriknya?

_I've been holding back my tears…Is it alright for me to shed them now?Say,if anything would happen,say could you…Stay smiling for me like you always do?  
Like you always do…_

Setelah lirik itu aku menekan tuts terakhir dan membiarkannya bergema hinga akhirnya tetap duduk terdiam dengan lama aku tidak sepuas beruntung aku bisa keluar dari gedung itu tanpa ada yang tah-

"Well…suara Alcor itu jelas lebih bagus darimu Hibiki…"Akh!s-suara itu…

"Halo Hotsuin."Yamato hanya melirik dengan tatapan dingin kearah Alcor."Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hibiki seharian?"

"Kencan kurasa…"Alcorrr!astaga…dia ini benar-benar idiot!

"Oh…begitu."

"Y-yamato…."

"Melalaikan tugasmu dan bermain piano?kau jelas-jelas akan mendapat hukuman."

"Akh!"Yamato menarik tanganku pergi dari toko itu,meninggalkan Alcor.

~Di diet building…~

"Jadi…"aku membuka pembicaraan dengannya,karena sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun."K-katanya kau mau menghukumku?"

"Ya."Yamato bangkit dari kursinya lalu berdiri tepat di hadapanku."Aku ingin kau kencan denganku."

…

…

What…?

"APA?!" otaknya sudah beres?

"Kenapa?bukannya kau sendiri tadi kencan dengan Alcor?"dengus Yamato."Atau kau ingin kencan dengannya daripada aku?"

"B-bukan …Yamato,kau ini kenapa?" tersirat di pikiranku…"Apa mungkin kau cemburu?"

"…Kau pasti bercanda."

"Lalu kenapa kau kesal saat melihatku dengannya?"

"…"

"Yamato?hei…jaw-"aku terdiam,tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku akibat ciuman dari Chief Hotsuin…tubuhku membeku tapi aku merasakan wajahku ini tidak terburu-buru dan lembut."Ngh…Y-yamato…"desahku di sela-sela ia mengakhirinya dan terlihat benang-benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibirku kembali ke tempat duduknya sedangkan aku tetap terdiam kebingungan.

"…"Yamato tetap terdiam.

"Kenapa kau terdiam?"tanyaku sambil terengah-engah."Katakanlah sesuatu…"

"Hibiki…"Ia berhenti lalu menyambungnya,"Aku pacarku."

"Ah…k-kau serius?"

"Apa kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Maaf…"aku memalingkan pandanganku darinya."A-aku juga menyukaimu."

" begitu…"

"A-apa?"Yamato melemparkan setumpuk kertas kearahku."Ini,cepat kerjakan kita bisa kencan nanti."

"Hahhh?Aaah…kau ini tidak seru!Kita baru saja melewati masa paling romantis dan bersejarah dalam hidup kita lalu kau-"Tendangan maut darinya membungkam mulutku."Huuh…iya deh…kau ini sungguh tidak romantis!"protesku.

"Aku akan kembali sekitar 1 jam lagi."Kataku lalu meninggalkan kantor Yamato.

"Baiklah…"Pemuda berambut putih itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap jendela,"Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan…"ucapnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Halo minna-san, sakura delight , sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya...author bodoh ini tidak sadar banyak baru sadar saat ada yang me review,sungguh aku ga sudah ku cek...T.T hiks...maafkan kebodohanku ini ya...aku berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca cerita gj ini dan bagi yang me review, i love you so much! . anyway, please enjoy the story~ 3

Heart Of Possibility

Hari ini aku akan menjalankan sebuah misi bersama mengatakan,telah terdeteksi pergerakan dari Tokyo faction,oleh karena itu hari ini kami berangkat untuk melenyapkan aku tidak ingin melawan ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku…Sejujurnya,aku tidak mau sejujurnya aku tidak setuju dengan ideologinya Yamato,tapi aku melakukan ini karena aku punya alasan!

Kami menaiki mobil hitam berlogo JP's menuju lokasi perjalanan,Yamato sibuk dengan ini benar-benar workaholic…Fumi tertidur Keita hanya menatap jendela dengan Makoto sedang mengemudi tentunya…Aku sendiri hanya menatap laptop Yamato dengan bosan…Di saat genting seperti ini bisa-bisanya ia santai mengerjakan tugasnya…Aku sendiri berusaha menenangkan diri,dan menyusun kalimat yang pas untuk diucapkan ke sahabatku nanti.

"Kita sudah sampai chief."ujar Makoto sambil menghentikan mengangguk lalu menutup laptopnya dan turun.

"Tidak ada Daichi dan teman-temannya…"Kata Keita dengan bosan.

"Jelas saja pasti sembunyi di suatu tempat."

"Apa?Bodoh?Dasar kau-"

" pergi kearah sana." berjalan menuju jalan raya yang cukup lebar dan terdapat mobil-mobil yang sudah tidak berfungsi kami disambut oleh sahabatku dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Yo…Hibiki…"sapa Daichi dengan gugup.

"Daichi…"

"Jadi itu benar ya…kau dengan mengecewakan akhirnya begini."

"…"

"Kenapa Hibiki?Kenapa?!apa kau setuju dengan pendapat monster itu?"teriak Hinako yang baru datang dari belakang bersama Jungo.

" tidak mau melawanmu…Saat kita baru ketemu di Nagoya,Jungo pikir kau berubah…"kata Jungo.

"Diamlah!aku akan menghajarmu hari ini!"sentak Keita geram.

"Sudah selesaikan semua ini di tempat ini!"Kami masing-masing mengambil formasi,lalu tiba-tiba terjadi gempa bumi yang tepat di belakang kami semua munculah Dewa Shiva yang pernah dipanggil oleh Hinako dengan tariannya.

"Aku akan membantumu,tenanglah."

"Oh bagus!Shiva di pihak kita!"ujar Hinako dengan penuh maju beberapa langkah lalu mensummon Satan.

"Biarkan aku menghadapi urus yang lainnya."kami mengangguk lama kemudian,terdapat aura aneh dari tubuh yang keluar darinya sama seperti energi saat ia meminjam kekuatan Lugh.

"Ya…dengan kekuatan ini…kita tak perlu takut !Semuanya,ayo bangkit!"Tubuh Io melayang di udara dan ia mengangkat tombaknya ke terdapat energi yang turun pada anggota yang tidak akan mudah...Tak kusangka Io akan melakukan hal seperti itu…Tapi aku tidak akan kalah disini!Dengan bantuan Metatron,aku pasti tak terkalahkan!Aku memanggil Metatron dari ponselku dan maju menerjang Daichi.

"Maaf ya Daichi."

"Ugh…Hibiki…baiklah!ayo!"Daichi memanggil Black frost menyerangku dengan ice itu tidak dapat merobohkanku tentunya.

_Flash Flash Flash Flash _

Dengan sekali serang,robohlah Black tertunduk lesu meratapi berkali-kali mengucapkan kata "sialan"

Di sisi lain,Makoto sedang sibuk menghadapi Fumi menghadapi Io dan Keita,ia menghadapi tempat Yamato,sepertinya terjadi pertarungan saja…karena ia melawan seorang …kekuatannya Yamato juga bisa dibilang setingkat dewa juga ini seperti pertarungan antara 2 ini kurekam lalu kujadikan anime mungkin bisa terkenal ya…Agh!Bicara apaan aku ini,aku sedang di tengah pertarungan!Aku belum selesai!Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap orang-orang yang suka rela membantu Daichi.

"Jadi,bagaimana dengan kalian?Ketua kalian telah gugur."

"D-dia kuat sekali!kita harus kabur!"teriak pengecut…Yah…teman-temanku aku harus menunggu…

…

Akhirnya mereka semua gugur pertarungan yang sengit,serasa aku sedang menonton film action yang ,seharusnya aku membawa pop corn jelas di wajah Daichi dan teman-temannya kekecewaan yang amat maju dan memegang pundak sahabatku.

"Daichi…"

"Hibiki,aku kalah ya…"katanya sambil tertawa hambar."Ah…seharusnya aku tahu aku tak mungkin bisa mengalahkanmu…Dari dulu,hingga saat ini…"

"Tidak,itu tidak itu hebat!Apa kau tidak sadar perkembangan yang kau alami?Kau itu hebat!Aku bangga punya sahabat sepertimu."

"Hibiki…"

"Oleh karena itu,aku akan membutuhkan kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu?"Tanyaku lalu aku menatap Hinako,Jungo dan Io."Kalian pula,apakah kalian bersedia meminjamkan kekuatan kalian?Untuk masa depan yang lebih baik."  
Sejenak mereka ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya mereka setuju dan sungguh lega tidak perlu terpisah dari sahabatku lagi…

~Di Diet building~

Aku berjalan ke kamarku untuk melepas …hari ini aku mengalami banyak peristiwa yang menguras mental dan ingin bisa segera tidur di- hm?aku melihat sebuah pemandangan sedang tertidur di meja kerjanya!Oh!Ini harus difoto!Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan memfoto wajah imut dan polosnya itu.  
Sebenarnya tidak teralu mengejutkan sih mendapati Yamato tertidur di tempat kantornya ini kan ini adalah …apa sih yang dikerjakannya sampai ia tertidur begitu…hmm…"Initial report on septentrion battle…Recovering and analyzing remnants from target and crystalline structure…ergo power source unknown…wave function overlap and elemental particles…"Uh…bahasa inggrisnya sungguh tingkat atas…

Tapi ini memang kesempatan langka ya,mendapati pacarku ini tertidur tidak dapat menahan diriku lalu menyentuh …aku ingin berteriak "KAWAII" ini bagaikan kucing yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan …rasanya hanya memegang pipinya itu tidak cukup…aku ingin…

"Ng…Hibiki?sedang apa kau?"GAAAHH!YAMATO TERBANGUN!Aku segera menjauh sejauh mungkin darinya.

"Uh…kenapa kau jauh sekali?"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha…tidak apa-apa sir!"Yamato semakin bingung,ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sungguh?kau aneh sekali hari ini."Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya."Ooh…apa mungkin kau mengagumi wajahku ini saat tidur?kau mesum ya Hibiki."

"WHAT?!T-Tidak dasar idiot!"

"Sungguh?"

"IYA!Sudah cukup!aku mau ke kamarku!"Aku meninggalkan Yamato dengan menahan rasa sebelum aku berhasil keluar,ia menarik tanganku dan menciumku.

"H-Hei apa-apaan ini?"Yamato hanya tersenyum.

"Hm?kupikir tadi kau ingin menciumku waktu tidur."Akh!D-dia bisa membaca pikiranku!Aku segera berlari keluar diiringi tawa dari ….


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Hai hai...um...aku ga tau apa masih ada typo yang berkeliaran di cerita ini...Mohon dimaklumi ya,aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin menyingkirkan typo entah kenapa cerita yang kutulis di document dan yang di publish ada beberapa tulisan yang berbeda. sungguh aneh...T.T sigh...sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya...i love you all!

Heart Of Possibility

Ah…cuaca hari ini panas sekali…Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku ini aku disuruh ketua sialan itu untuk mengumpulkan data di sekitar area yang diduga menyebarkan gas cuacanya panas,aku harus mengenakan pakaian khusus yang benar-benar membuatku gerah dan berkal-kali aku menolak memakainya tapi dia tidak menghiraukanku dan mengatakan "Apa kau mau mati idiot?" Jadi disinilah aku berpakaian kuning konyol yang menutupi dari ujung kepalaku hingga kaki dilengkapi dengan masker tebal yang membuatku susah bernafas.

"Kuze,kau tidak apa-apa?"aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan membaca papan nama yang tertera di pakaian orang berkostum itu…'Makoto Sako' Ah…Mako.

"Iya,aku baik-baik saja,hanya kepanasan."

"Oh…jadi apa kau memeroleh sesuatu dari penyelidikan ini?"

"Hmmm…well…aku rasa gas beracun ini bersumber dari tanaman lihat itu."Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah tanaman raksasa yang memiliki akar besar.

"Masuk apa kita bisa langsung membakarnya begitu saja?"

"Aku meragukan itu."Ucapku."Aku rasa kita perlu menghilangkan gas beracun ini dulu."

"Dengan cara apa?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ngg…mungkin demon yang bisa menetralisir gas beracun ini bisa perlu menanyakannya ke Yamato dulu." itu kami kembali ke diet building.

~Diet building~

Sesampainya di diet building,aku melepas pakaian konyolku ini lalu aku segera berlari mendobrak kantor hanya terdiam di kursinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kalimat masih mengatur nafasku sebelum masuk dan mengucapkan apa yang ingin kusampaikan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?kau meninggalkan misimu seenaknya lalu mendobrak pintuku."

"Dengar bodoh,aku tidak meninggalkan mau bertanya,apa kau memiliki demon yang bisa menetralisir?"

"Ah…"katanya sambil mencari berkas-berkasnya."Kurasa Amaterasu bisa membantumu."Jawabnya.

"Oh…baiklah."Aku bergegas meninggalkannya dan menggabungkan beberapa demon untuk memanggil muncullah sosok dewi matahari itu di hadapanku.

"Kau memanggilku Hibiki Kuze?" begitu lembut menggema di telingaku dan dia bermandikan cahaya membuatku ternganga akan keindahannya.

"A-ah…i-iyaa…Umm…jadi apa kau bisa membantuku?aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong ke siapa."

"Aku akan membantumu ."

"Oh keren!jadi ada gas beracun yang menyebar tak terkendali,apa kau bisa…um…melenyapkannya?"Sejenak Amaterasu mendesah.

"Hah…anak muda jaman sekarang…kurang bisa meminta dengan lebih sopan…"Akh…dia tersinggung!"Aku bercanda…aku akan saja."Yay~akhirnya misiku bisa selesai!

~Kembali ke lokasi~

"Kuze!lama sekali kau!"teriak Makoto.

"Maaf janjiku,aku telah memanggil … ."Ucapku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku ia menepati janjinya?Lalu terdapat sebuah cahaya besar di atas dan terdengar sebuah suara yang menenangkan.

"Tenanglah disini."Katanya lalu ia melenyapkan gas beracun itu seketika.

"Terima kasih!"

"Baiklah,sekarang tinggal bisa kembali kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini."Ucap aku membalikkan badanku dan hendak kembali ke diet building tapi di luar dugaanku aku bertemu dengan Samael,god of poison…Gawat…aku tidak membawa demon yang bisa menangkal aku harus lari!

Aku berlari sambil terus melihat kebelakang lalu menghindari kelihatannya hari ini bukan hari tersandung dan Samael dengan sigap menyerangku dengan …itu benar-benar sakit…Aku tidak meng-equip hampir tidak bisa merasakan jariku,apa ini akhirnya?aku akan mati?sungguh konyol…Yamato pasti akan menertawakan kebodohanku…

Hm?kenapa aku belum mati juga?Aku kembali membuka mataku perlahan dan menemukan seseorang yang …?Yamato kah…?

"Kau baik-baik saja shining one?"

"…Alcor…"

"Kelihatannya kau terluka aku membawamu ke tempat Yamato Hotsuin."

"Uh…t-tapi samael…"Hm?samael lenyap?Ah…Alcor pasti sudah melenyapkannya…aku berhutang budi padanya…Lalu aku menutup mataku…

"Shining one…?Ah…beristirahatlah,kau pasti capek."

Alcor mengangkat tubuh Hibiki yang lemah dan teleport ke kantor sosok yang ia benci menggotong Hibiki kesayangannya membuat Yamato terbakar oleh api cemburu bercampur segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik Hibiki yang tertidur kedalam ia melemparkan tatapan menusuk kearah setentrion tak bersalah itu.

"Ada apa dengan Hibiki?!Kau apakan dia?!"Teriaknya histeris.

"Tenanglah menyelamatkannya dari ia lupa membawa demon yang bisa menangkal serangan samael."jelas menatap wajah Hibiki yang tertidur pulas hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan kearah Alcor.

"Begitu…baiklah,aku menerima alasanmu pergilah."

"Baiklah jaga baik-baik shining one…"lalu ia lenyap.

"…Hibiki…"

…

Aku merasakan tubuhku terbaring di sebuah ranjang dan sepertinya pakaianku juga Alcor yang menggantinya?A-aku tidak menyangka dia bergitu aku harus berterima kasih padanya membuka mataku perlahan dan menatap sekelilingku ah,ini…Bukan kamarku!I-ini dimana?!

"Ah,kau sudah bangun rupanya."sapa Yamato yang duduk di sebelahku sambil menulis laporan di tidak sadar bahwa ia selama ini disebelahku!J-jadi aku tadi tidur dengannya?Lalu dia yang mengganti pakaianku?!Sudah kuduga dia mesum!

"Y-Yamato?"

"Alcor membawamu kemari aku mengganti pakaianmu."

"Uh…mesum."Yamato menaikkan alisnya.

"Hibiki,aku yakin kau tidak nyaman dengan pakaianmu tidak tahu terima kasih…"

"Iya-iya,terima kasih."Aku melihat perban di tangan kananku."Apa kau yang merawat lukaku?"

" teralu parah sih."

"Ah…kau tidak kan bisa menggunakan diarahan…"

"Itu tidak seru Hibiki…"

"…B-baiklah….terserah kau…"Yamato masih mengetik dengan kecepatan dewa,ini sungguh aku menarik laptopnya dan menaruhnya di bawah ranjang.

"Hei,apa-apaan kau?"

"Apa-apaan ini sedang sakit lalu kau sibuk dengan kejam."

"Oh yang benar saja…aku sudah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam merawatmu dan -bisa aku tidak mengerjakan laporanku sama sekali."Balas …susahnya punya pacar yang tidak pengertian dan workaholic.

"Ahhh…kenapa sih kau tidak bisa melupakan laporan konyolmu itu?"

"Kau itu yang konyol."Aku melipat tanganku kesal lalu berguling-guling di ranjangnya.

"Hei,stop kau ini umur berapa?5?Dasar autis."Kata Yamato sambil berusaha aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memeluknya.

"Kenapa sih kau lebih mementingkan laporan?Memangnya itu laporan apaan sih?"

"…Tentu saja itu analisis septentrion dan beberapa demon."

"Ohhh…tidak menarik….Lebih baik kau membuat laporan tentang hubungan kita saja."

"Untuk apa?Kau buat sendiri saja."Aku mencibir terhadap reaksinya lalu aku membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya,"Untuk melihat sejauh mana hubungan kita,Y-a-m-a-t-o."

"…Aku tidak ada waktu."

"AAAH…Tuhan kenapa pacarku begini?"Ucapku setengah aku berguling-guling dalam mendesah pelan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Kalau kau berisik seperti itu terus kau akan kutendang dari sini."

"Aw…kejamnya…Baiklah aku akan diam kalau kau menciumku!" itu bercanda tapi Yamato sepertinya menanggapi itu dengan serius.

"Y-yamato?!"

"Apa?bukannya kau yang meminta ya?"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Uuugh…aku tidur di kamarku saja deh."

"Hei,kenapa?ranjang ini teralu luas untuk 1 orang."cegah Yamato sambil menarikku dalam selimut.

"Kau ini aneh,tadi kau mau menendangku dari sini lalu sekarang kau mau aku kau ini tsundere."

"Whatever…"ujarnya sambil membuang ke-tsundereannya ini lumayan manis.

"Baiklah dear,aku akan tidur disini sesuai permintaanmu~"

"…Tidak jadi,kau pergi bisa mengganggu ketentraman jiwaku."

"Haah?"ok,kutarik -tsundereannya dia itu mengganggu sekali…


End file.
